Lucy's journey
by castona
Summary: You know that Lucy leaves story well this one is zeref war is over while everything is safe. As she goes on this journey new evil rises. Hope y'all like
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction. Please be nice to me. Alright so my first fanfiction will be about nalu. You know about Lucy leaves to become stronger. Will she will do on her own opinion not be force out. This is after the war of zeref. So, let's start the story!**

….

In her apartment Lucy was thinking about all the things that happen. The war was over and zeref had lost but was spared for the everyone thought he deserve a second chance. So now he and the first fell in love again. Everybody mourned the death of their master. They had a funeral and put him by his wife cemetery. Everybody went to fairy tail and found a letter by their master

Flash back

Levy reads the letter it said

 _Dear everyone if I die in the war I would let you know to not be sad live on and have fun. To me every one of you was a child to me. You will protect hurt hate and love each other no matter what and say those words that whom I'm am to you all. I love to say that I thank you for being for my family. Don't be sad for me and live on for me as I watch you from you above up._

 _With love_

 _your father & master _

Fairy tail was in tears from the letter it was natsu who stood up and said come on every he said not to and should live for him. They all wipe their tears Yeah! was them as they raise their fist to the sky.

Flash back ends

Lucy would never that day and stand up when her keys had fell. When she picks them up then saw Aquarius key on there broke. She finally found a way to fix it.

Flash back

My key has been restored and I want you to have to find it says Aquarius. Lucy said Aquarius you can count on me to find it. I know you will don't mess this up brat as she says while disappear in to gold dust.

Flash back ends

She looks at a picture in a portrait. It was everybody in it after fairy tail was restored she was hugging natsu and happy as all the member hug each other in the picture. Then Lucy sigh as she got up and said I know what must do in a whisper as sleep consume her in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna! I glad like my story now here is the second chapter**

Next day

Lucy woke in her bed to find pink hair. She knew it was her friend but the routine had to go. So, she kicks him of the bed and onto the floor. Ouch luce hey did you do that he asks. Why are you in my bed she retorts. Well its comfy and soft he said. Ugh she sighs while getting up lucy threw a pillow to natsu's face as he falls from the hit. Then went to take a shower and came back out 15 minutes later to find them gone.

Again, lucy sigh and went to the kitchen to find her friends eating her food. Her aura went darker when she saw them and said in a sickly-sweet voice "what are you doing" as her hand move to the whip. They turn scared to her of what she'll to them hey lucy we were just hungry so we could have some of your food natsu said scared. A-Aye happy says when he flies behind natsu. Lucy sigh before saying fine you can eat this because it's about to expired anyway. They both smiled and cheered as all three of them started eating until it was time to go to the guild.

At fairy tail everyone was doing what they usually do there. Everyone is back to normal Lucy thought while she was drinking her shake. She was going to miss when she had left. She didn't notice natsu come by and sat down. He said yo Luce and she jumped when heard him. N-N-Natsu what are you doing over here she asks while calming down. Natsu said luce are okay? Yeah, I'm alright she says but natsu wasn't sure and left it. Okay want to go on a mission? Sure, let's go she says as they walk to the team for the mission.

On the mission (Normal POV)

They had to beat up bandits that was going to steal a very valuable weapon. It makes them be stronger was one touch. All right let get this finish so we can go home says Ezra. Yeah! they shouted doing their job. Thank you so much for protecting the jewel but did you have to do that! the owner shouts. We are so sorry for that they said in unison. Well I'll have 1,000 jewels from each of your paycheck. Really Lucy says with sparkle eyes. Yes, it wasn't that big can fix it he says with a sweat drop. ARIGATO! they shout as they left on the dragon. Man, that went better than we thought gray said. They all nodded by means of an answer. Natsu try to but decide not to tell because of his motion sickness. When they went out the train stop natsu ran and kiss the ground. Then gray said hey flame brain get your butt up before you the ground gets disgusted from your kisses. Natsu jumped up and got in his face then said what did you say droopy eyes. I said get your butt up fire breath gray says back.

Oh, yeah stripper!

Flame breather!

Ice princess!

You better not be fighting boys? Ezra asks walking out the train with lucy and happy. No not at all as they link and do their friendship dance. Okay let's get going and starts pulling her wagon. I going to miss this lucy thinks with a sad smile. Natsu saw it but decide to ignore it. They went to home to put their stuff up and went to fairy tail.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Dear everyone I decide to delete this story because there are some questions and reasons. For all those who like it I am sorry. I might rewrite when I will my answers until then bye.

Sincerely,  
Castona


	4. Author's note

**Okay this will be on hiatus but before I put it on hiatus I want to say four things:**

First is: GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE, GALE! Yes, one of the main couples is finally together!

Second one is: yes gray finally recognize his feelings and is now in love with Juvia. Yay now we can have our 33 Gruvia babies. I know that the 33 babies is for Nalu but who is going to date them?

Third one is: We already know Nalu is going to happen in the movie, so the last couple is Jerza. Okay so we know the basics of why you can't go together he is dark and she is light. What I want to say is WHO CARES! So what I'm saying is Jellal (Or Erza, but mainly jellal) to get their head out of the dark or light and start dating. I mean anyone could see they are meant to be, heck even natsu could tell. ( Which no offence since we ship him with lucy so nashi can be born!)

Fourth and last one is thank you all for reading and I hope for it come back when I find my answer.

 **So Everyone Bye!**


End file.
